


Say Cheese

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Kudos: 3





	Say Cheese

The spirit of the Sennen Puzzle was just about visible, it was obvious he was there and yet not there. The room was much colder than before, it also seemed darker like the light from the moon outside his window was being slightly blocked.

Yuugi gazes upon the Puzzle that was on the floor, not daring to look up at the spirit that was standing above it. He sat on the edge of his bed, contemplating the spirit, the puzzle and these shadows.

Yuugi blinks then glances towards his side where a camera was, he had wanted to do a test; take a photo of the puzzle and see if the spirit that lived in there could be seen, however, the lens broke and Yuugi swore he heard someone screaming about the thing trying to steal their soul.

"I just want a photo." Yuugi told the puzzle, "Nothing more than a photo, can you not break my camera? Please?"


End file.
